ParawkaS.
Domain History ParawkaSaiyan64 (Parawka Kazama, Devil Parawka, Parawka-X, or just Parawka) registered in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Domain on Dec 5, 2009. He joined the domain in hopes of meeting new brawlers and to test his brawling prowess against the world. So far he has been a very active member of the Domain. He has gotten along with numerous members and is usually up for a Brawl. He is a Sonic mainer who also mains Kirby, Ike, Mario, and Pikachu (in Brawl). He isn't considered one of the best brawlers in the domain, but he enjoys playing Brawl very much. He has held the character top spots as listed: Sonic, Kirby, Ike, Mario, Luigi, and Wario. He is a veteran brawler of the BDTL (Brawl Domain Team League). A member of the Smash Royales in Season 1, and the Prime Alliance in Season 2. He has done much better in the Prime Alliance than he did in the Smash Royales. There are some members whom he considers his rivals, as in people he wants to surpass. Some of them are Sora, Helpn, WolfWood, Irock708, TailsnYoshi, and Yui. Super Smash Bros. History Parawka's been playing Super Smash Bros. since he was a little kid. Maining in Mario for his love of Mario games. He currently has all three installments of Super Smash Bros. He found the game to be quite addicting, the next one more addicting than the last. He has been told that he is very good at Super Smash Bros. He had a hard time figuring out how to unlock two secret characters in the first game, Luigi and Ness. It wasn't until years later he got wise and got back to the game, easily unlocking the two characters. In Melee, he once again mained Mario, along with Kirby. When Brawl was announced, he was very eager to be playing as Sonic the Hegdehog, being a big Sonic fan. He ended up maining Sonic, along with Mario, Kirby, Ike, and Pikachu. Sometimes at school he would play Brawl with friends at the school on his Animation teacher's monthly "Game Nites", as well as other games such as Halo and Unreal Tournament. Gaming Parawka loves video games. He's been playing video games since he was very young when his parent first introduced him to video games. He's had EVERY Nintendo system and handheld ever made (exception of the DSi). He currently has a Wii, DS, N64, PS2 and Xbox 360. He likes all sort of games of many genres. His favorite genre is fighting games. Video games are practically his life. Playing them is what he does for most of his free time. He doesn't see himself giving them up anytime soon. His Xbox Live Gamertag is HyperSonic64, although he may be getting rid of his Xbox 360 to get a PS3. He will most likely be getting PSN. He is interested in a variety of certain game series such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Mario, Spyro the Dragon, Jak and Daxter, Dragon Ball Z, Super Monkey Ball, Kirby, Tekken, Street Fighter, etc. Real Life Parawka's real name is Brandon Bell. Born on, July 26. Brandon likes to play video games, chat, and hang with friends, and even get himself into mischeif. He is currently living with his father to get some time away from his mother. He lives in the Duncanville district of Dallas, Texas. He is currently attending Duncanville High School as a Senior. His school contains a wide variety of people and a very large amount of students (between 4500-5000 students in total.) He does well in school, even though he doesn't try as hard as he can. He's a A-B honor roll student as well as one of the Top 20% of his junior class, surpassing over 700 other juniors. His most recent rank was 140 out of 853. He wants to either design games in the future or become a voice actor. He has taken an Animation course in high school to help him with that goal. He is mostly known by his peers for his size. He is very tall for his age.(6ft5in.) He was told that he got his great size from his grandfather. He once had to go through a tonsillectomy (tonsil removal surgery) when he was 10 years-old. He endured a very sore throat and the inability to consume solid foods for two weeks. He is a very friendly person, but can be cold-hearted at times and doesn't mean to be. It's kind of his nature. It's mostly when he is dealing with an issue, but overall he is a very kind person once you get to know him. He is one of the few expert gamers in his family. Facts *Parawka lives in Duncanville *Parawka is over 6 feet tall *Parawka is very tall for his age *Parawka is senoir class of 2011 *Parawka has a brother *Parawka loves video games *Parawka's favorite video game genre is Fighting *Parawka once had his tonsils removed *Parawka likes anime *Parawka is friendly *Parawka can be athletic, but not often. *Parawka can be cold-hearted at times *Parawka is doing his very first Let's Play, or Playthrough, ona game called Jet Set Radio Future Internal Links Parawka's YouTube Channel - http://www.youtube.com/user/Parawka64 Parawka's Brawl Domain Profile - http://www.brawldomain.com/profile/parawkasaiyan64/ Parawka's Facebook - http://www.facebook.com/Parawka Category:Brawlers